Spanish Intervention
by pantlesshero
Summary: Darren is not pleased at all with Chris' sudden interest in a certain Latino ft Ashley and Harry. Dedicated to Heidi, pianoprinceblainey on tumblr, since I simply couldn't stand to see her this upset over the lack of Ricky Martin jealousy CC RPF.


„He wasn't like that with Kristen."  
>Darren's lips were pursed in a pout worthy of one Darren Criss as he muttered the seemingly neutral statement under his breath. While he had seemingly been talking to Harry right next to him, his eyes were glued to Chris' figure, chatting away happily with their newest guest star, Spanish boy- or rather manwonder Ricky Martin.<p>

It had started out cute when Ryan had told them that the singer would join them for a Spanish-themed episode, and Chris had gone a little more over the place than he usually was when Ryan made one of his announcements. Pretty quickly, Darren had figured that the younger man had some kind of crush on their guest star, and he had welcomed the opportunity to mock him about it.

But as the filming of the episode got closer, the curly haired man had become more and more annoyed with his co-worker's and friend's behaviour. Of course, Chris wasn't turning into a teenage girl or anything ridiculous like that, but it was clearly notable – at least for Darren – that he was basically radiating with excitement.

And while he hated himself a little for thinking that way, he secretly hoped that once the singer was actually there in person, Chris would realise that he had made it all up in his head.

Except for that it had turned out to be the exact opposite.

Usually Darren was the guy who was bouncing from one person to another, never ignoring anyone, but he admitted that it was hard to keep up a longer conversation with him if there were more people around he knew and liked, and weren't too busy. Chris wasn't the same. Still, he had dropped Darren like … whatever you lose quick interest in, and had rushed over to give their addition puppy eyes. Darren hadn't even known that Chris was able to look anything but sharp, sarcastic, heartbreaking and piercing to an amount where you felt heat in extremely unfortuna- however.

Those were seriously huge puppy eyes, and he had been acting completely off towards the other man. Not that anybody but Darren had seemed to notice. Maybe he wasn't that off, but Darren definitely wasn't used to that Chris, and he realized that he had the growing urge to become very, very familiar with this kind of Chris. Just not directed at another person.

Apparently, he had been zoning out, because Ashley's hand on his shoulder ripped him out of his – admittedly slightly frustrating – thoughts, settling down on the chair next to him. It was Chris' chair, and he wanted to tell her, but then again, Chris and Ashley were closer than twins, and Chris wasn't even here.

Right, he wasn't. Darren clenched his teeth, trying not to let his tightened jaw show too much. In vain.

„Well, Kristen is tan, but she still doesn't quite meet Spanish delight here. And Chris said himself that his crushes had changed a lot. So why exactly do you look like someone just stepped on your fluffy little wriggling tail?"  
>Head tilted aside, her eyebrows were raised expectantly, until her gaze fell on something behind Darren, who narrowed his brows in confusion, about to turn around.<p>

„However. I should leave. Dianna totally needs my entertainment. You look perfectly entertained already."

With another pointed look right behind Darren, she vanished, and he turned around, only to see Harry smiling innocently at him. Very confusing, indeed.

„What was that about?"

His forehead still slightly narrowed, his eyes once again fell on Chris and Ricky, who were now leaving the room. Together. No, not okay. Before he could jump up without any idea of what he was actually about to do, Harry's hand pressed against his chest.

„So. I'm not sure when you decided to Spanish pop music, but … if you keep this look up, I'm sure you'll succeed in killing someone. Or maybe you'll discover that the force is with you. So?"

Darren was pretty certain that having Ashley look at you like she was trying to make you spill all of your most private thoughts to her – and succeeding – was worse enough, but in less than two minutes have another stare like that, was a bit too much. Even from Harry, who mostly failed to look anything but perfectly nice.

„...so?"

Lame, Darren. Lame. He scolded himself, knowing that he'd make it worse that way.

„Don't mock me, Criss. The way I see it, there are two options going on in your head right now. Beating our dearly beloved guest star up – which I would definitely advise you not to do – and going after his new found admirer."

Lips pressed together tightly, Darren didn't know whether it was a curse or a blessing that he was as transparent as he was, and Harry had spent enough time with him to figure the rest out.

Attempting a weak smile, Darren lifted his shoulders a bit in a shrug.  
>„Admirer. Right. The way you worded that makes this choice look even less appealing, you're aware, right?"<p>

With an eyeroll, Harry shook his head lightly, putting a hand on Darren's shoulder.

Maybe he should get married to Ashley? They at least seemed to be in sync. Wrong time to think about this though.

„I was joking. Even you should be aware of sarcasm. However, I'm positive I've bought you some time, but if you don't make the obvious decision in the next 70 seconds, I'm pretty sure Ashley will make it her personal mission to lock both of you up in a closet."

Darren stared at him for a second, mouth open, before he decided not to think anything of the probably unintended (in Harry's case, not so much in Ashley's) pun, and practically scrambled to his feet and out of the choir room set.

Chris apparently hadn't gone that far, as he spotted him at the end of the hallway, apparently just walking back, and with a surprised expression met Darren's eyes.

Darren didn't even let him say hello before he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's lean figure and licked his lips. Wow, he hadn't thought any further than that. Well, he had, but he was pretty sure that if Harry and Ashley had gotten the wrong idea, this could be described as assault. Not so much what he had been heading for.

„So … you're into Spanish talk now, are ya?"

Chris' judging look would probably make a guy Cory's size crumble, but Darren knew him well enough – or was insane enough – not to let it faze him too much.

„The language is appealing, yes. Is there a reason for this … intervention?"

„Well I speak Spanish, as a matter of fact."

Smooth, Darren.

„How exactly should I take this statement?"

Chris' wary tone was slowly turning into a curious one, much to Darren's liking.

„While I can say for a fact that Spanish is very interesting all by itself … I am also able to speak Italian. And a bit of Japanese."

„I am aware."  
>„So would you rather go for the one sided option … or order the complete multi-pleasured package?"<p>

That was when Chris burst out in spluttering laughter, but luckily not squirming out of Darren's grip. Instead, he lightly slapped his shoulder, pulling himself together.

„Shut up and kiss me you horrible, horrible dork."

A wide grin spread on Darren's face, the whole indication for this situation completely erased from his mind.

„Si, Senor."

And just like that, they were kissing, Darren's lips on Chris' plump, soft ones that tasted even better than they looked, which Darren totally hadn't imagined because that would be like Shuester-level creepy, his scruff scraping over Chris' pale skin.

After a moment of breathless kissing, he felt a pair of hands tug at his shirt, pulling him backwards into one of the – thankfully very real – closets of McKinley, letting the door fall shut without ever breaking lip contact.

Halfway through the extremely annoying process of shedding clothing, they managed to knock over a broom just in time with steps coming down the hallway, and of course they slowed down as they got closer. But they didn't stop; instead, a hand slapped against the doorframe before the figure seemed to walk away again, and a very familiar, female voice called out into their direction with a light chuckle.

„I'm expecting donuts, later, sweethearts."

And that was that.

They could have been talking, after all, Darren felt as if he should prove his linguistic talents, but there were so much more appealing things to do with tongues and lips and teeth right now, so they left it for the moment.


End file.
